The Stolen Dragon
by weh16
Summary: The evil dragon Bastos will stop at nothing to retrieve his son from a young witch named Aziza. With the help of the Volcano Tribe, dragons and phoenixses come together to get the young dragon back and have world domination. However, this task becomes harder when the Heaven Tribe gets involved and protects Aziza.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bold Beginning:**

**I'm here with another story for all of my wonderful readers! Yay! :D**

**I am very proud to announce that I worked on this story with a good friend of mine. His account name is weh16. **

**You have to check out his account - he is awesome!**

**Broccolio: weh16, will you do the honors of the disclaimer? (A/N if we end up having it based off of something)**

**weh16: Of course! Broccolio and I do not own _. And I doubt we ever will...**

**Broccolio: It's so depressing. However, we do own the idea and plot of the story - and any of the characters we make up!**

**weh16: Yep, we hope you enjoy our story!**

**Broccolio: Can I have a cookie?**

**weh16: You're so weird... Anyway, on with the story!**

**A/N: We don't base our story off of something the like the beggining **

**The Main Good Guy And Bad Guy:**

Aziza (Good): Is a young female witch who controls the element of fire. She wants to help people but it seems her fire can only destroy. When she was very young she found a dragon egg. She had raised the dragon since birth - but since dragons are evil it will harm anyone who tries to get close to Aziza. The dragon is red and black and goes by the name, Ryuu.

Alasklerbanbastos (Evil): He is an evil dragon king with dark blue scales. Since his name is so long, everyone calls him, Bastos. Bastos kills anyone and anything. When he hears of a young witch raising his son to be good, he and his tribe set out to kill the girl and retrieve his son.

**The six tribes:**

**The Nightmare Tribe (Evil): **They are the main bad guys. They have the power to get inside of peoples heads by turning their dreams into nightmares. The are the all mighty, Dragons! They are commanded by a dragon who's heart has no room for kindness, who lives to be evil, King Alasklerbanbastos! They specialize in killing/assassination.

**The Snow Tribe (Good):**They can withstand extreme cold weather and live where the snow never stops falling. They blend in with their atmosphere of snow, and they are quite strong for their kind which are us, the wonderful humans. They are excellent fighters/warriors. They specialize in fighting.

**The Elemental Tribe (Neutral):** They live anywhere they feel they can reside. They blend in with humans and try not to be noticed. Some of the witches(girls)/wizards(boys) use their magical powers to help, while others use their powers for their own personal gain, like Witches/Wizards. It depends on what element they control, but they a stronger when near that element.

**The Mountain Tribe (Neutral):** The people of the Mountain Tribe live on peaks of the worlds tallest mountains, thats right the Himalayan Mountains. They dig holes in any mountain to live in. They become stronger the higher on a mountain they are. Their home base is Mt. Everest, and are strongest at its peak. They have sharp claws for digging which are poisoned tipped for self-defense. They are known as the all seeing Cyclops.

**The Heaven Tribe (Good):** These people have been around since the first human died. It is said there queen was the spirit of the first human, and she will live as long as we do. There is a legend that the first people in this tribe were the very first angels to walk the earth. They specialize in the art of healing and have the ability to tribe, is of course, the Angels.

**The Volcano Tribe (Evil):** These people are born from the soot of an erupting volcano with no fears at all. They live in depths of volcanos and come out during eruptions only to wreck havoc over the land after becoming stronger the longer they are in volcano. They specialize in dark magic, flight, and fire breathing. They are ruled by only one who is truly worthy to rule every single Phoenix, One who is called, "_The Dark One"!_

**Characters With Important Roles:**

The People of the Nightmare Tribe, 1. Alasklerbanbastos is the main bad guy and he is part of the nightmare tribe. He's the king. 2. Ryuu, even though he was raised from an egg by a witch, he is still considered a part of the tribe, and he still has evilness flowing through his veins, 3. Tiz, she is a dragon who is mentally insane, she is kept in chains until it is time to fight, she has no fear and shows no pain.

The people of the Snow Tribe, 1. King Henry is the ruler of the snow tribe. 2. Sarah, she is the best fighter in the tribe, though many people do not think it is right for her girl to be fighting, she has a pet wolf named Demon and two swords, 3. John, he specializes in camouflaging and making the uniforms for battle, he does not believe in violence so he learned the art of healing.

The people of the Elemental Tribe, 1. Witch Illusion controls darkness and is evil but is kept in place by her husband who controls the light. 2. Aziza is a citizen who found a dragon egg at the age of, she is a witch who doesn't fully know how to control her powers and she controls fire, 3. Key, he is a water elemental witch, he loves to fight and is considered, egotistical, and vain, he wants nothing more than to be number one.

The people of the Mountain Tribe, 1. Goliathe, Master of all the Cyclops, he was made into leader after killing the old one, no one dares to challenge him due to his incredible strength, 2. Odyessy is the general of the Cyclops army, he loves to fight and does not hesitate to kill when ordered, he has a grudge against the Snow tribe, 3. Tye is a cyclops boy who is trying to learn how to dig, everyone wants him to be in the army due to his muscle but he prefers to dig with his long claws, though he is not the best at it he is determined to get better.

The people of the Heaven Tribe, 1. Queen Terra, the Holy angel. She was the very first angel ever, not only was she the first angel but also the first angel to disguise herself as a human and walk among them, 2. Robin is a master healer who is known to all as a great angel, he doesn't believe in violence, but no one in the heavens really is since no one has ever reached that high if they weren't dead 3. Swan is an angel girl training to be a angel guardian, she had died in an accident down on earth leaving her sister all alone since their parents had also died, Swan is now determined to watch over her.

The people of the Volcano Tribe, only worthy ruler is the one called _"The Dark One"_. He has been alive since the earth was first created and has spent his entire life on only one thing..._WORLD DOMINATION!_ 2. Gus is the head of over 1,000 of the best highly trained soldiers. He loves the thrill of fighting and listens to whatever The Dark One says no matter the costs, Tio is a Phoenix Boy who is only has room in his heart for..._EVIL, _He has the ability to fly and can control fire, _"The Dark One"_ sees him as a pet and usually sends him to do his dirty work.

**Prologue:**

*Aziza's POV*

"What's this... Oh my! Its a dragon egg." I said ever so quietly as I picked it up as delicately as I could. Afraid if I made a noise I would wake up Alasklerbanbastos and the rest of his tribe from their slumber. Once the egg was safely in my hands I bolted out of the cave as fast as my legs would take me. I heard the sound of movement behind me and I knew one of the dragons had woken up. Even if it wasn't the most feared one, Alasklerbanbastos, or Bastos as everyone called him, I knew a 14 year old witch against a dragon wouldn't end to well...

*Dragon Guards POV*

I was sound asleep when i heard it, footsteps, I got up as quick as I could thinking Bastos would have my head if someone had stolen his son, and before he even hatched! I roared as loud as I could to both scare the intruder, but warn everyone. I decided it was time to take flight. I spread out my wings and flew toward the entrance of our lair. I flew like I had never flown before, and when i was not even for feet away one thought popped in my head, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

*Aziza's POV*

I felt the dragon getting closer and closer as sweat began to trickle down my face. I dared to look behind me and sure enough, there was a huge dragon guard no less than four feet behind me. I wasn't exactly sure how but I managed to find a small crack in the wall. Seeing as this to be my only option, I jumped in between it. I saw the dragon guard trying to fit his huge head into the tiny sliver of rock there was. After about seven or eight minutes he seemed to give up as he ran back to where the other dragons were surely waiting. I quickly ran out of my hiding place and out of the cave. I silently thanked the Heaven Tribe for watching over me through all of that. After standing there for a minute or so I looked down at the dragon egg and smiled when I saw it was undamaged. Then I began walking home.

*Alasklerbanbatos POV*

I was asleep when a death defying roar awoke me. I was about to yell at the poor sap who awoke me from my beauty sleep, but then I noticed it came from one of the slaves guarding my son Laval. I flew out to the guard as he returned from the entrance of the cave and I bellowed, "What happened here?" He could barely speak like he lost his roar. I yelled at him "Speak Up Man, What Happened?" What he said almost killed me, but I knew knowone would kid about this. I spread my wings and flew as fast as I could, and I headed for the Elemental Tribe, where ever they were. The guards words never leaving my mind stung like a wasp, they were just four simple words that changed everything, "The Egg Is Gone!" I mentally debated with myself if I should just charge in and take back my son, but all of those witches and wizards against one dragon, I knew I would be defeated. So, I went to get help, the Volcano Tribe would surely be of great assistance. I knew partnering up with Phoenixes was a good ideas. I roared into the sky as I flew in their direction, "THIS MEANS WAR!"

**Summary:**

The evil dragon Bastos will stop at nothing to retrieve his son from a young witch named Aziza. With the help of the Volcano Tribe, dragons and phoenixses come together to get the young dragon back and have world domination. However, this task becomes harder when the Heaven Tribe gets involved and protects Aziza. Everyone takes their own side they think is right, as some tribes split up and fight against one another. All of this chaos happened over one dragon egg...


	2. Chapter 1 The Alliance

**CHAPTER 1: The Alliance **

*Bastos' POV*

I had been flying for three days straight. I was beginning to think I was heading in the wrong direction when I saw the volcano looming in the distance. I picked up my speed feeling the urge to get there faster. Within a few minutes I reached the Volcano Tribe's territory. Being thankful lava doesn't affect me - I dove into the depths of the volcano. Soon enough I came into a clearing and I saw_ "The Dark One"_. I nodded my head in respect as he gave me a confused glance. All of the other phenoxises had been bowing at the sight of their rulers appearance.

*"_The Dark One's" _POV*

As I was looking at the glorious sight of my subjects bowing at me, I saw a puny little dragon flying toward me. He was flying with amazing speed, and was about an inch away from me when he asked to be spared. He kept on blabbering about something until something he said caught my attention "You can rule my domain!" I immediately asked him what he wanted me to do. He said, "Someone from the elemental tribe has kidnapped my son and I need your help getting him back!" As the thought of ruling all dragons seemed promising I still wanted more. I had a plan so devious that I knew that if I was successful I wouldn't just control dragons, but the entire world! I laughed to myself as I looked him in the eyes, "You can keep your pitiful dragons. I will help you but I don't agree to things without something in return." The dragon looked desperate, "What is it? I'll give you anything!" "You will see, _Great leader Alasklerbanbastos_." I answered, making sure stress the last part.

*Aziza's POV*

By nightfall I had made it back to my tribe. I hid the dragon egg the best I could as I walked into my house. I set the dragon egg on my table and picked up a picture of my mom and dad. I instantly got sad as I remembered their death last year. I stared at the picture without blinking and wouldn't have looked away if the egg hadn't started to shake. I tore my eyes away from the picture to look at the egg. I wasn't sure what was going on until I saw it begin to crack open.

*Nobody's POV*

A small dragon head popped out of the egg and stared at Aziza. It let out a small squeak before getting out of its shell and attempt to walk over to Aziza. Aziza was shaking like there was no tomorrow. It stared at her and after failing at walking, flew over to her. It landed in her lap and she began petting the baby dragon like a dog. Aziza said aloud, "I think I will name you Ryuu." The dragon squeaked as to say "Thats a perfect name", then Ryuu fell asleep in Aziza's lap for a quick nap. She picked Ryuu up and placed him on her bed as she headed out to find some food for a brand new baby dragon.


	3. Chapter 2: The Attack

**CHAPTER 2: The Attack **

*Aziza's POV*

As I left my house to go to the market I kept thinking about the dragon. He had red and black scales. I was happy to know Ryuu liked the name I picked out for him. As I walked down the nearly deserted streets I let my mind wander off thinking about my new dragon. "I wonder what a baby dragon would like to eat?" I said allowed unaware someone was listening to me.

*Tiz's POV*

I was just let free, as Master Bastos let me go saying that he needs me to find his son. I realized what an important task this was, I thought to myself "I can't fail, I can't fail", I found a village and hovered down to the ally and eavesdroppedon everyone and heard a girl mumble "I wonder what a baby dragon would like to eat?" I took of back to Master Bastos eager to be victorious in my mission.

*Aziza's POV*

I found a butcher and he asked me "What can I get for you today little girl." Oh I hated being called little girl. I just made me so, so, so... ANGRY! The next thing I knew I was in the middle of the town with everything on fire. I realized what i had done. My anger made every single building, stand, and home catch on fire. I grabbed to T-Bone steaks and ran home crying. I ran to my room and told Ryuu everything, I said "That I am a monster nobody likes me. He squeaked as if to disagree and say "No your a great person, I mean who would bring me a perfectly cooked T-Bone you're awesome". I stopped crying and fed Ryuu the steak. After Ryuu finished the steak he went to sleep, I decided to do the same, after today I seriously needed a ten hour sleep.

*Ryuu's POV*

This young witch, Aziza I think is what she told me her name was, was so kind. She let me sleep on what I think is her bed. I could tell she wasn't my mother, but she treated me as if I was her child. After a few minutes later I heard the front door slam. Within a few seconds she ran up to me crying and told me what had happened. I couldn't stand to see her crying, so I squeaked the best I could trying to get across that I was saying, "No, you're a great person. I mean, who else would bring me such a perfectly cooked T-bone?" she seemed to understand what I was saying since she stopped crying and fed me the stake. I gobbled it up and went back to sleep. As I began to drift into my deep slumber I thought to myself, _I have to learn how to speak their language - otherwise, things are only going to get hard..._

XxxxTIME SKIPxxxX

*Aziza's POV*

It had only been three weeks since I found Ryuu, but he was already as big as a full grown dragon. I guess they grow a lot quicker than witches. Even though I hadn't known Ryuu for very long - it stemmed like we had an inseparable bond. I was going to the butcher again, I hope he doesn't remember the "Incident", I got there and he said "Wh-wh-what d-d-do yo-yo-you wa-wa-want litt-litt-little gi-gi-girl" I got so mad but during the three weeks with Ryuu I learned to not burn things to the ground when I got called that. I asked for two-hundred pounds of meat, and all he said was, "I am rich, I'm rich," He turned around and told me that it would be two-hundred dollars. I handed him the money. The reason I had that kind of money was because I knew I had to get a job so I got the best in town, an entertainer. I did shows every day, eight-nine AM and PM. It gave me fifty bucks every show and I had a lot of money after three weeks.

*Tiz's POV*

It had been three whole weeks and Bastos still wasn't back from his search for his son. I was about to leave to go tell him that I knew where his son was when I saw Bastos fly through the entrance of the cave. "Tiz, did you retrieve my son?" Bastos asked with a creepy smile on his face. "Uh, no... No sir. Bu-but I know where he's lo-located." I managed to stutter out. "I sent you to find my son and when you found him, you _let him remain with the girl_!?" He growled with anger leaking from his jaws. "Sir, I-I-" I was never given the chance to explain when he brought his claws down on my neck. He glared into my eyes before looking at another dragon, "Put Tiz back in her cage - I don't want to associate myself with her right now." With that he got off of me and I was dragged back to my cage, which to me was like a prison.

*Alasklerbanbastos' POV*

I let Tiz sit in her cell for a few hours before going to visit her. When I walked over to her I saw her eyes light up, "Stupid dragon, I'm not letting you out. I just need you to tell me were my son is. Then maybe I will let you live," I said to her is a stern unwavering voice. "O-of course s-sir." she said before telling me. "I don't need your 'of course sir'. Spit it out - where is my son!?" I said mocking her and not caring if I hadn't hidden my anger at the last part. I saw the fear in her eyes as she answered, "He... He is in the Elemental T-tribe's territory... S-sir." I was barely able to hear her 'sir' at the end of her sentence as I bolted towards my head guard to get ready for battle. _The Elemental Tribe. Hmm, I know just where they are. I thought they would have learned not to mess with me from the last time we met. _I thought to myself as I remembered how I had taken down an entire village once.

*Queen Terra's POV*

I flew down from the skies flying off at high speeds to warn Aziza about King Bastos and who Ryuu really is. I saw her village, and the other elementals of her tribe. They saw me and some of them stomped on the ground and summoned rocks to hurtle toward me, but as queen of the Angels and protector of Aziza, I had to warn her, so I had no choice, I had to use...Violence! I used my power to throw them away, but I accidentally crushed a house and sadly it landed on one of the earth elementals. Mental note, "Make sure he goes to heaven". Eventualy I got to Aziza's home, she heard me come in so I told her that, "I am no enemy". She let me speak my mind as I warned her about who Ryuu really is and that Bastos is coming for him. As soon as I told her she quickly thanked me and called Ryuu and flew off with him far away.

*Alasklerbanbastos's POV*

I was readying the troops for battle, "Taking on a village of elementals alone is not a good idea" I thought to myself. At that moment I knew this would change everything, everything. I just hope I start the war I thought. It would be great fighting practice for Laval. "CHARGE!" And at that moment I knew that for now and forever that everything would change. My army and I flew for days until we found it, thats right the Elemental Village. I ordered my men, "Burn everything to the ground, don't let anyone escape, if anyone fights back, KILL THEM!" I searched the whole village for Laval, yet there was no sight of him. I knew it, he had already left with that evil, twisted witch. I roared a roar so loud the whole earth possibly shook at it's might. Then _"The Dark One"_ appeared and said "Fear not friend, for they have fled to the forest, my spy saw them. He has used the power of the dark arts to his advantage. He now has the ability to change form at will, and there is nothing that will stop us from retrieving your son.


End file.
